memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Vipers
| miniseries= | author = James Swallow| published = April 2008| format=Paperback| pages = | ISBN = | altcover=| }} The first of a new series covering the Occupation of Bajor, this novel covers the beginning of the Occupation from 2318-2328. Introduction (blurb) A seemingly benign visitation to the bountiful world of Bajor from the resource-poor Cardassian Union is viewed with cautious optimism by some, trepidation by others, and a calculating gleam by unscrupulous opportunists. What begins as a gesture of compassion soon becomes something very different. Seen through the eyes of participants on both sides-including those of a young officer named Skrain Dukat-the personal, political, and religious tensions between the Bajorans and the Cardassians quickly spiral out of control, irrevocably shaping the futures of both worlds in an emotionally charged and unforgettable tale of treachery, tragedy, and hope. Summary Occupation Day Zero (2328) Prologue Within the stone walls of Korto City's Naghai Keep, Vedek Gar Osen is safe. As he watches from the Keep's windows, the Cardassian Occupying Army intrudes upon the city with the confidence of invaders who already know they've already won. He hears a noise at the gates and instinctively grabs a phaser pistol he has nearby. But the intruder is not who he was expecting— instead of Cardassian soldiers, Bennek, a Cardassian follower of the Oralian Way and friend of Gar bursts into the room, asking the vedek for sanctuary. Gar sadly reminds him that the Keep wouldn't keep him safe, and Bennek changes his plea: hide the relics of the Oralian Way that the Cardassian has brought with him. Ten Years Ago (2318) Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Five Years Ago (2323) Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen One Month Ago (2328) Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three ' Chapter Twenty-Four' Occupation Day Twenty (2328) Epilogue References Characters - Bajoran Arin • Coldri Senn • Cotor • Darrah Bajin • Darrah Karys • Darrah Mace • Darrah Nell • Els Renora • Gar Osen • Jarel • Jaro Essa • Jas Holza • Jekko Tybe • Kalem Aprem • Keeve Falor • Kored • Kubus Oak • Lale Usbor • Li Tarka • Lirro • Lonnic Tomo • Meressa • Myda • Proka Migdal • Rifin • Rifin Belda • Syjin • Tikka Rillio • Tima • Verin Kolek • Wule • Yilb Characters - Cardassian Athra Dukat • Procal Dukat • Skrain Dukat • Hadlo • Hekit • Rhan Ico • Danig Kell • Pasir Letin • Matrik • Orloc • Kotan Pa'Dar • Seren • Tunol • Urad Characters - Other Foroe • David Gold • Grek • Mark Jameson • Gwen Jones • Muhle • Alynna Nechayev • Dilat sh'Sena • T'Vel • Tepper Locations *Ab-Tzenketh *Bajor **Ashalla ***Avenue of Lights **Kendra Province ***Kendra Monastery **Korto ***Naghai Keep **Qui'al **Tecyr River **Tilar *Cardassia **Corvon **Senmir **Tellel Basin *Cemba *Delavi III *Derna *Golana *Ingav *Talaria Starships and vehicles Starships - Bajoran Clarion • Eleda • Glyhrond • Kaska • Kylen • Pajul Starships - Cardassian Daikon • Kashai • Kornaire • Vandir Starships - Other [[USS Gettysburg (NCC-3890)|USS Gettysburg]] Starship classes Constellation Class • Flyer • Galor Class • Selek Class • Tzenkethi Marauder Races and cultures *Bajoran *Cardassian Human | Prophets | Talarian | Tholian States and organizations *Cardassian Union **Cardassian Guard **Oralian Way *Republic of Bajor **Aerial Guard **City Guard **Bajoran Militia Breen Confederacy | Tzenkethi Coalition | United Federation of Planets Other Agnam Loaf | Bajoran religion | Dalin | D'jarra | Gemstone | Gul | Hasperat | Hebitian | Jagul | Kai | Methrin Egg | Pagh | Peldor Festival | Rokat | Springwine | Taspar egg | Tefla Appendices *An excerpt from this book was printed in Star Trek Magazine #137. Related stories Timeline Saturn's Children | after2= }} Night of the Wolves | typea= | author=James Swallow | formata= | beforea= Ordinary Days | aftera=Most recent Star Trek story | prevMB=Not yet placed | nextMB=Not yet placed | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | }} External link * Category:DS9 Novels